


19. Song bird (we'll carry on)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, Hamilton References, Les Misérables References, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, One Shot, Swearing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where whatever song your soulmate is singing is stuck in your headVirgil really hated his soulmate sometimes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Kudos: 48





	19. Song bird (we'll carry on)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 19 of my soulmate alphabet!
> 
> Tw:  
> Swearing (once, by Virgil)
> 
> All song lyrics are either from Hamilton or My Chemical Romance, all credit to them
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil really hated his soulmate sometimes.

Like right now, for instance. He was in the middle of finals, and all he had in his head was Hamilton. Over and over and over again, all he could hear was:

"I am not throwing away my...shot! I am not throwing away my...shot! I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!"

He got it. His soulmate was a huge theatre nerd. That he could live with. His soulmate just chose the worst times to sing along to his show tunes. Virgil tried to focus, but that damn chorus kept on repeating. Then, he got an idea. He could annoy his soulmate right back. Humming under his breath, he began to sing a familiar tune.

'When I was, a young boy…'

R/V

Roman really hated his soulmate sometimes.

Yes, he knew he had been singing Hamilton a bit much lately, but could you blame him? The songs were amazing, the acting was stupendous, the singing was absolutely-

Okay, so maybe he got carried away sometimes.

Still, he was in the middle of getting ready for school, singing Hamilton, when all he could get in his head was some angsty humming. Then the lyrics started, and Roman became frustrated. He knew his soulmate was an emo, but he really didn't need My Chemical Romance in his head right now. He groaned, before turning the Broadway soundtrack up, trying to drown out the voice in his head. 

R/V

Over time, the two grew used to the other's music. Roman found himself singing under his breath Welcome to the Black Parade even while his soulmate was silent, and Virgil found himself with the Hamilton track playing before realizing what he was doing. Both of them tried to stop it, but they were slowly enjoying their soulmates wildly different taste in music.

They both, unbeknownst to the other, had made playlists mixing their own tastes with the others. Virgil’s was called 'my soulmate scares the living shit out of me' and Roman called his 'One Song More'. Both playlists were full of emo and musical songs alike.

Both of them would regularly find themselves with one of their favourite songs stuck in their head, and would smile slightly at the thought that their soulmate cared enough to listen to the other's favourite music.

R/V

For his birthday that year, Virgil's parents gave him tickets to go see Hamilton at a nearby theatre. They knew his soulmate was a theatre kid and thought maybe he would find his soulmate. Virgil appreciated the gift, he really did, but the chances of his soulmate being so close were slim. Either way, Virgil looked forward to going. As much as he hated to admit it, he really liked musicals, and Hamilton was one of his favourites. Thanks to his soulmate for that, he supposed.

The day of the show, Virgil took the bus downtown to the Sanders Theatre. He got his ticket checked, went to the concession to get some food (why was it so expensive?) and then made his way down to his seat. His parents had bought him a very good ticket, Virgil got to sit near the front in the middle of the row, perfect for seeing what was happening on stage.

Virgil scrolled through his phone for a little bit, texting his parents and going through tumblr, only stopping when the lights dimmed. He made himself comfortable in his seat before paying attention to the stage. The show had begun.

By the end of the first song, Virgil knew who his soulmate was. 

Every single time the actor playing Alexander Hamilton sang, Virgil had the exact lyrics in the same tone playing in his head, and the second he stopped, the voice playing in his head stopped too. 

R/V

As soon as the show was over, Virgil made his way to the lobby, where some of the actors were gathering donations. His assumed soulmate was there as well, grinning and talking to people as they went out the door. Virgil took a deep breath and slowly made his way over, just as the actor waved goodbye to another person.

"Uh...hi" he said awkwardly, fishing some money out of his wallet. He really should have planned this conversation beforehand. The other man smiled at him, before returning his greeting. Virgil hesitated again, silently cursing his anxiety. "You did a really good job out there," he began, maybe he was actually going to do okay at this, "and I um...Ithinkyouremysoulmate." he rushed out. Well. That probably wasn't the best way to go about it. 

The actor blinked at him, seemingly processing what he just said. Then he started to laugh. "I'm very sorry," the man said, trying to stop himself, "but I find that hard to believe. Of course, anyone would want to be soulmates with me, but there's no way you could be-"

"Yeah yeah princey, hold on," Virgil said, already getting tired of the man's dramatics. The actor scoffed in offense, before quieting down. "Just...listen, alright?" Virgil asked, and at this point he was almost hoping he was mistaken and this loud, boisterous man was not his soulmate. He then quietly, so they wouldn't disturb anyone else in the lobby, began to sing a song they both knew well. At the opening of Welcome to the Black Parade, the other man's eyes grew wide, and he held his hands up to stop Virgil from singing.

"It really is you…" the man said with awe. He shook himself, before holding out a hand. "Roman Knightley, at your service. And you, my dear, are?" Virgil blushed at the nickname, before answering, "Virgil. Virgil Gale." 

Roman brightened at getting his soulmates name, "Well, Virgil, once I'm finished up here, would you like to accompany me to the café across the street? We could talk there?"

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out my tumblr @/starcats1219 !


End file.
